The Walking What?
by Hate being abducted by aliens
Summary: It's Halloween night and Mulder settled evertyhing to watch "The Walking Dead" worldwide premiere with Scully.


**Author's note:** Hey everyone! I know I haven't finished yet my other story "Black Swan", and my apologies for the ones that are reading it, though I just had another idea. One of my favorite TV shows at the moment is "The Walking Dead". I'm not really into zombies, specially the ones from those 80's/90's trashy horror movies. I always thought that this subject was really lame. Then when I watched "Dawn of the Dead" (2004) the zombies started to get my attention and I must admit that it kind of creeped me out, I had nightmares for almost a whole week. Even though this was not a great movie, the idea to have a zombie epidemic taking away everyone and everything that we have ever known, and not being able to do nothing at all besides running away, gasping for survival, is just terrifying, at least for me. Then, several years later, I heard about this TV show "The Walking Dead", I watched some traillers and read lots of things about it. When I found out that it was written and executive produced by Frank Darabont, it caught even more my attention. I mean, after his great movies, all the amazing dialogues and sensitivity, I really don't think that he would get involved in something stupid. I heard that the Worldwide Premiere would be on October 31st from last year, Halloween, and I got very excited. We also had here in Brazil, in São Paulo state precisely, a bunch of actors dressed up as zombies to promote this new TV show. I just loved it! So, I made of this premiere an event for myself. Obviously, I fell in love with the show. The characters, the dialogues and their daily dilemmas facing the zombie apocalypse are perfect! The mix of feelings is that what makes this show so unique: death, fear, anger, sadness, desperation, love.

I wouldn't dare writing a crossover between "The X-Files" and "The Walking Dead", so this following story is a little bit silly, about how Mulder and Scully watched "The Walking Dead" premiere.

**Disclaimer: **I don't think that's necessary to say that unfortunatly I do no own "The X Files" neither "The Walking Dead".

**Warning:** Again, I'm not an English native speaker. Excuse my mistakes and corrections/tips are more than welcome.

Hope you can enjoy and maybe, review it!

Thank you!

: )

* * *

After a regular and "no exciting at all" working day at the hospital, Scully parked next to their house's hall and stepped out from her car.

She was able to notice that Mulder's car was already parked, which indicated that he had already returned from his office. Right after the events from 2008, he decided that he would slow down his insane search for the truth, because he knew how much that affected Scully, both of them to be honest. He also needed to do something with his life, something productive and help Scully with the house bills. Since he didn't have any more problems with the FBI, he decided to exercise Psychology and work as a therapist. He opened his own office and things were going better than expected. Of course being a therapist wasn't that exciting than working as a FBI special agent, correction, an unsual special agent, though he had spent so many years fighting for something, digging the truth, risking his own life, risking Scully's life, that he thought that would be rewarding to help people to know and understand themselves, and deal with their own problems.

As she walked towards their porch, she had to step each stair carefully because there was a huge alien doll lying above it.

She gave a small smile while looking at it and thought to herself: _"He is such a kid sometimes". _

She turned her keys and walked into the house.

She hadn't even closed the door yet when suddenly she was attacked by something sticky.

"Happy Halloween, Scully!", Mulder said greeting her. He sounded really cheerful.

After realizing that the unidentified sticky object was only a harmless orange party spray and that was only another Mulder's childish silly jokes, she said:

"Crap, Mulder!I find very hard to be happy again after this sticky surprise". She glanced at him while getting rid off the party spray material from her coat.

"Oh come on, Scully, where's your Halloween spirit?"

She finally undid her coat, holding it in her arms, but was still standing next to the door.

"Well, after almost 20 years with you, I think I had enough horror events, thank you. Halloween never had my attention again."

"Honey, you really know how to make a man feel special!" He gave her one of his sarcastic answers.

She was able to see that he was sat by the couch right in front of the TV and there seemed to be a bunch of snacks all over the coffee table.

She placed her coat on the other couch and started to walk towards him, facing him curiously.

She leaned down to give him a quick kiss right in his mouth.

"Oh, such a sensitive little boy!" She said it squeezing his cheeks.

The fact was that, even after almost 20 years together, they still had a great dynamic. Of course there were the regular "couple problems", sometimes their habits annoyed one another, but they enjoyed themselves most of the time.

She sat on the couch right next to him and started to take her shoes off.

"Well milady, cheer yourself up because I made a badass plan to celebrate our Halloween night". He was still sounding extremely cheerful.

"Someone is really excited today, huh? I mean, you got earlier from your office, you're not surprisingly locked up into your fortress of solitude, you have snacks and wine on the TV table. Have you been abducted once again?"

His "fortress of solitude" was a small room from their house which he had possessed and turned it into his new office, a kind of lab version from their EX-Files cabinet. Although, no less weird. There were still the "I Want to Believe" poster and several newspapers clippings concerning paranormal events fixed on the walls. There were also the same old pencils stuck to the ceiling. A real proof that old habits never die, we just have to learn how to deal with them.

He grabbed her hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Not at all, actually you were the only one who has abducted me for these past years. So, wanna hear the plan or not?".

"Wow! After this romantic breakdown, let me just warn you about something. If you think that you're going to make me wear AGAIN that stupid "catholic school girl" costume while you are dressed up as a priest just to satisfy your twisted little fetish, you'd better find a way much better plan. I'm pretty old to that outfit anyway!"

"First, you're just pretty, gorgeous by the way, and you don't look old at all! Two, don't try take away your man's fetish! Actually you seemed extremely into "Father Mulder" twisted little fetish the last time, and third, in my plan, our little costume party will happen just after the step 1."

"And what would that be?" He had a point. She laughed a little bit but still challenging him.

"Today just happen to be the worldwide premiere of a new TV show, "The Walking Dead".

"The Walking what?"

"Dead! Jeez, Scully, are you deaf? Now I'm starting to think that you're getting old". He said making fun of her.

"I'm sorry if sometimes you speak as if you had a potato into your mouth! So, what is this "Walking Dead" thing about?"

"I think that the name pretty much speaks for itself. It's about a zombie epidemic which drives the world to the apocalypse".

"That sounds a little lame, even for you Mulder."

"Hey! It's based on a comic with the same name plus it was written and executive produced by Mr. Frank Darabont."

"The one from _The Shawshank Redemption_?"

"Yeah, from _The Green Mile_ too. The guy is a total genius".

"Yeah, I must agree with you. Those were very good films".

"Well, I've watched some trailers and it seems that will be really awesome. To promote the TV show, they hired lots of actors from all over the world to do some kind of worldwide zombie attack into the biggest cities. It's just about to start. So, I settled these snacks and wine bottle for us, just to enjoy this premier. Please, please, watch it with me? I beg you". He was almost on his knees.

"Ok ok, let's see this zombie thing. But I find very difficult to be surprised since we had actually deal with some real zombies".

"Yes, we did. But it wasn't an epidemic, Scully". He tried to defend the new TV show' subject.

He handed her a glass of wine and said:

"Now be a good girl because the show is about to start."

"Ok, daddy!"

She turned her face and started to look at the TV, taking a long sip from her wine.

The first scene showed Sheriff Rick pulling his police cruiser past several overturned cars to a gas station. There were hundreds of dead bodies inside the vehicles and lying on the ground. He starts to search carefully the place and then suddenly, he notices a litlle girl walking away. He calls for her, and when she finally turns to face him, her lips and right cheek have been torn away, the blood was still dripping from it. She starts to walk quicky towards him and he had no choice besides shooting her right into her head.

"God, Mulder! I can't stand zombie kids being shot!". She sounded a little angry.

"Just give it a try, Scully. The show has just started. Let's see how it goes."

"I think I'm gonna need more wine". She said while reaching for the wine bottle resting above the TV table.

The episode continued, Mulder and Scully were like glued into their couch.

By the end of the episode, they could see a dead soldier trying to bite Rick, but he shoots him. Zombies were surrounding the tank while Rick sealed himself inside. He was competely lost. Then he heard something from the tank's radio. _"Hey you, dumbass. You in the tank. Cozy in there?". _This was the last scene.

"Oh My God! I totally need to know what will happen to Rick!". Now Scully was sounding extremely cheerful.

Mulder looked at her surprised.

"Well, Mulder. I must admit, it's freaking amazing! I loved the mix of feelings that I had while watching it. I got a litlle bit scarried, sad, nervous, angry".

"Yeah, it's perfect! I knew it would be. So, I think that it surprised you, didn't it?".

"Mulder, I've just admitted that I loved it, don't push!"

"Ahaha. Ok, I won't".

He pushed her very close to his body and kissed her very passionately.

"Thank you, Mulder".

"For what?"

"This evening, it was great. You were great".

"Anything just to please you, milady!" He gave a kiss in her hand.

"We're so going to keep watching this TV show, right?"

"Of course! It will be our new ritual!"

"But it doesn't mean that we are going to stop watching _Bones_, does it?" Scully asked him, sounding a little bit childish.

"Of course not! _Bones_ is on Thursdays. Besides, I just love Brennan and Booth chemistry. They look a lot like an old couple that I know".

"Yeah, they certainly do". She had to agree once again with him and gave him another quick kiss.

They kept lying on the couch, still embraced. Mulder started to change the TV channels. He stopped at Fox, there was a _Glee_ commercial going on.

"Have you already watched it, Scully?"

"No I haven't. But people from the hospital talk a lot about it. They seem to really enjoy it. It's some kind of musical slash comedy TV show. Have you already watched?".

"No, but I think we should definetely try it".

"I agree. It's seems a lot of fun. Plus, I just love musicals".

They got quiet for a while when Mulder decided to break the silence.

"Scully?"

"Hum?"

"Do you think that this kind of epidemic is possible, I mean, ruin the whole world?"

"Well, a zombie epidemic is remotely possible. I won't say impossible because after everything that we've been through, impossible doesn't exist in my dictionary anymore".

He was really paying attention to her.

"And Mulder, I think that's only possible one kind of apocalypse and we might have a guess about that. So, you should decide, an alien or a zombie one". Now she was teasing him.

"I think I don't prefer neither." He didn't take the joke, otherwise he seemed to have a lot in his head. He asked again.

"Scully?"

"Yeah."

"Would you still love me if I got turned into a zombie?"

"I think I already did that. Or have you forgotten about your resurrection?"

She was lying in his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Never. And I'm very thankful to you. You know, I kind of felt what Rick did. When I got back from the dead, I felt so confusing, lost and then I saw you pregnant, you had a new partner and I didn't know what else to think. It seemed that everything had worked perfectly without me around. I know its a selfish way of thinking, but it's awful to feel replaceable. I thought that you had moved on, and that I was some kind of ghost returning from the past". There was a deep sadness in his voice.

She raised herself from his embrace, turning to face him.

"Yes, it's a little selfish this way of thinking, but I don't blame you. Mulder, the truth is that we both will never understand exactly how that terrible event was for each one of us. I mean, we have a small clue, we can figure out, though I will never know what you felt and you will never know how it was for me."

He was listening.

"You know, if it wasn't for William, I would probably have killed myself. I must admit that this horrible thought had crossed my mind a few times. It was a selfish thought too, but I couldn't help myself. It was terrible to hear that you had been abducted, but I still had the hope of finding you alive. And I spent several days looking for you, in your apartment specially, so that I could somehow feel close to you. When they found you dead, all of my hopes were gone. I can't even describe the feeling, the agonizing pain. I was completely lost without you".

He could notice that she was going to cry.

"You..you have no idea of how happy I was when you resurrected. But I knew you were feeling weird, and somehow you seemed a little far away from me. But I tried to understand you, and I was more than relived just to have you back".

"Shhh. Come here!" He silenced her placing gently his finger to her mouth and bringing her next to his body again.

"Enough bad trip conversation". She said.

"Enough! I'm sorry!" He felt bad for making her just remember about that event.

"So, the answer is yes. I would still love you if you were a creepy zombie".

"Thanks for the creepy! Wouldn't you try to shoot my head off, Scully?"

"Honey, if I haven't already shoot you after all those years with you, I'll probably never will. Maybe you would be more easy to handle being a zombie. I would probaly turn you into my dog". She was trying hard to change that awful mood from the previous conversation.

"Hey! You should not make fun of a starving zombie. You seem pretty tasteful, I must say". He joined her.

Then he gave a sexy gently small bite in her neck. She totally shivered.

"I'm sure I am, Mr. Zombie".

They shared a long and wild kiss. They both knew where that harmless "movie night" was heading for.

"I think I have a few sins to confess to Father Mulder". She was teasing him and quickly got up from the couch, walking towards their bedrom.

"Give me 10 minutes!" She yelled.

"Yes! Thank you my Lord". He said raising his hands up to the ceiling.

"That's what you get for being a good boy!". He could hear her from their bedroom.

That would be a long night.

- THE END -


End file.
